


won't get no peace with me

by girlsarewolves



Category: Arkham Genesis, Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fucked Up Relationship, Innuendo, No Sex, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Post-Canon, References to Character Death, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6262738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley likes sex and criminal success, but both are better when she's got a partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	won't get no peace with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheYearOfTheWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYearOfTheWolf/gifts).



> For the prompt: 20. Giggly kiss - Jason/Harley (Arkhamverse)
> 
> There are two people I blame for this. You both know who you are. (You know I love you and this twisted wreck of a ship.) This could be considered in the same universe as my other Jason/Harley fic, 'comedy's dead' but it's not required reading. Partially inspired by Arkham Genesis. Feedback always appreciated!
> 
> Warnings: Very brief, non-graphic references to past torture/abuse, mentions of canonical character death, and brief physical roughness/intimidating behavior.

* * *

Successfully pulling off a job is like having great sex. The thing about sex, though - Harley always likes having a partner. Sure, she can make herself feel pretty damn good, and sure, successfully pulling off a job on her own after losing her Puddin' was a nice ego boost and all. But she's lonely.  
  
And Red - well, Red was always game for sex, but a job? Not unless it was to save some plant life, and most people in Gotham didn't have rare, expensive plants locked up in bank vaults. Not to mention Red wasn't around anymore, but Harley didn't like to think about that.  
  
Selina's been off moping about after Bats, which Harley knows she shouldn't resent because she did pull that whole 'kidnapping cops to kidnap Batman to lure Robin there to kill them all' stunt during her initial mourning period over Mistah J. But Harley isn't the most logical of people, so she still kind of resents it.  
  
And then there's the Arkham Knight, the Red Hood - Jason freakin' Todd. A bully she helped create, who even after that whole mess with Scarecrow is still taking a cut from her and her gang's goods. Who shows up whenever he damn well pleases and threatens her cause some of her boys got too rowdy in a part of town Red Hood has claimed, or intimidates her cause she might have held out on the last bank job she pulled, or whatever bug's crawled up his butt recently.  
  
Harley hates him.  
  
She's also afraid of him.  
  
And then there's the guilt - an icky, clinging, gnawing feeling that's like a heavy stone in her gut every time he's around, that makes her cower not unlike she used to do when Joker was in a tiff, even when her boys are watching. She wants to punch his lights out, hit him over the head with her bat until he's seeing little robins flying around, but he's quick and he's angry, and she knows how many of his scars are ones she left and how many are ones she could barely watch Joker make.  
  
So when the Red Hood waltzed into her hideout like he owned the place and offered to let her and her boys help him rob Penguin blind as retaliation to Cobblepot's latest offense, Harley was a whole bucket of mixed emotions - but her yes was instantaneous, and she'll unpack that later. Whenever she gets around to unpacking all her emotional baggage.  
  
So, never.  
  
The thing about pulling off a job - the goons don't count. You need a partner, not the hired help, to make it a real fuck. And Harley hasn't had a real fuck in ages. And, messed up as it is, she'd rather have a go at it with Todd than anyone else - 'sides mopey ol' Selina - left in Gotham.  
  
And when they're done, when they've successfully ripped Pengy off so bad he'll be feeling the burn for months and probably killing cronies left and right to re-instill fear in the ranks, Harley can't help herself. She's high on adrenaline and that post-fuck feeling where you wanna go again, the one that comes from too long without the kind of sex you've been craving and your body is still wound up and rarin' to go after the first round. And so she presses her mouth to the smooth, flat red of Todd's mask, laughing and fogging it up.  
  
Not the best kiss ever, but honestly, it's not the worst either.  
  
The hilarious part is how Todd just freezes for a moment - like his brain glitches, like she's fucked up his rewiring and programming, and she almost feels a sick sense of guilt, but she laughs it off with a hard, forced giggle on the edge of hysterics. And then the mask slides up and he takes the whole helmet off.  
  
Harley's laugh gets higher pitched and more hysteric as fear and guilt tickle her funny bone even more - she really should seek psychiatric help sometime - and then he's pressing his mouth to hers, laughing against her, a rough, guttural sound that makes her brain glitch, her rewiring short circuit as she remembers all the sick things she's done and had done to herself and to this kid named Jason.  
  
And really, she should stop. But Joker's gone and Red's gone and Selina's somewhere else cause B-man's gone, and she's still there, and Todd's still there. And she's just had a great fuck with a partner again and is ready for another round, the real thing this time.  
  
"You sure know how to show a girl a good time," she says when he finally pulls back. "I like that in a guy."  
  
Todd's sneer is cruel and full of loathing and self-loathing and lust. And then there's a hand around her throat - and Red would be so disappointed in how weak in the knees that can still make Harley, but she's got some learned kinks she can't shake - and he leans in close, baring teeth. "Too bad you're going home alone, Quinn." And then he's gone, helmet back on, mask back in place before he disappears like the Batman that trained him.  
  
Wired and edgy and unsatisfied, Harley shouts at the air, "Well have fun with your hand tonight, asshole, cause that wasn't a gun in your pocket!"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] won't get no peace with me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023074) by [derivational (crookedspoon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/derivational)




End file.
